Comunidade dos Quatro Estados
A era uma das treze comunidades dos Estados Unidos da América no pré-Guerra. Criada em 1969Uma placa na State House em Massechussets em Fallout 4 diz que essa foi a data de estabelecimento das "Treze Comunidades", a comunidade continha os estados de Utah, Colorado, Arizona and Novo México. Em 2247, sabe-se que o estado do Arizona foi o local onde surgiu a Caesar's Legion, uma organização brutal que rapidamente cresceu e dominou a região dos Quatro Estados. Antigo Utah Como dito por Randall Clark, durante a Grande Guerra Salt Lake City sofreu treze ataques diretos de ogivas nucleares. Clark sobreviveu se refugiando no Parque Nacional de Zion, onde ele fazia uma caminhada. Ele eventualmente retornou à cidade para encontrá-la com "crateras enormes e esqueletos de aço onde os prédios ficavam". Não conseguindo encontrar os restos de sua família, ele voltou a Zion, onde muitos procuraram abrigo nos anos que se seguiraram da Guerra. Em 2062, muitas congreações mormóns compraram lugares no Vault 70, um Vault da Vault-Tec em Salt Lake City. O Vault 70 abriu em 2190 e seus residentes usaram seus três G.E.C.K.s para fundar a cidade de Nova Jerusálem nas ruínas de Salt Lake City. A maioria das cidades de Utah foram destruídas na Grande Guerra e a maioria dos habitantes do estado se tornaram tribais (incluindo as poderosas Hecate de Ouroboros e a tribo Blackfoot). Burhnham Springs, com seus horríveis mutantes fica na fronteira de Utah. Os profetas e apóstolos de Nova Jerusalém repedidamente pregavam que a cidade ficasse isolada e evitasse estrangeiros, comunidades alheias e tribais. Em 2233, um grupo de tribais, raiders e outros atacantes aleatórios se juntaram e atacaram Nova Jerusalém, saqueando e matando a maioria dos habitantes no processo. O novo profeta, Judah Black, liderou os remanescentes da comunidade para o norte de Ogden, Utah, onde eles fundaram e estabeleceram o assentamento de New Canaan. O balanço do poder no estado não é claro devido À informações conflitantes. Caesar diz controlar todo o Utah, Dead Sea e Vulpes Inculta dizem ser do estado, ambos possuem cerca de trinta anos, o que indica que a Legion se manteve presente por bastante tempo no estado. A extensão de seu controle é desconhecido porém, muitas tribos no estado, como os White Legs e os Dead Horses, se escondem nas sombras da reputação voraz da Legião. De acordo com Jedi Masterson, as fronteiras nortes de Utah são controladas por grupos violentos de Raiders como os 80s, que vagueiam pela linha tênue entre tribo e gangue. Em 2281, Zion Canyon continua independente, apesar dos conflitos menores entre os tribais e agentes da Legião. O Grande Staircase, outro parque nacional do pré-Guerra, ainda é livre, e é considerado por Daniel como possível local de evacuação dos Sorrows se Zion caísse nas mãos dos White Legs. Dead Horse Point também continua independente, graças à intervenção de Joshua Graham ao liderar os Dead Horses para longe da Legião. Em algum momento na primeira metade de 2281, New Canaan foi destruída pelos White Legs (com ajuda de Ulysses), sob as ordens de Caesar, que tinha como objetivo punir Joshua Graham, antigo Legatus de Caesar. Os mormons começaram a fugir, sendo perseguidos pelos White Legs. Algum momento antes de Fallout: New Vegas, o Courier visitou Utah, como mencionado em comentários da situação atual da região com Jed Masterson no início de Honest Hearts. Antigo Arizona Antes da guerra, Mr. House, a RobCo e a Vault-Tec criaram em parceria um vault para PDQ-88b Securitrons sob o que agora é The Fort. Depois da guerra, o Arizona foi fragmentado em cidades lutando entre si para sobreviver. Raul Tejada lembra que era tão ruim, que ocê não podia sair 3 quilômetros para negociar sem ser atacado por raiders. Isso mudou com a chegada da Caesar's Legion, formada perto do Grand Canyon por dois membros do Followers of the Apocalypse e um missionário mormon. Edward Sallow, um dos Followers, usou seus conhecimentos de táticas, guerra e história, liderou a tribo Blackfoot na vitória contra vários inimigos. Entre 2246 e 2271, a Legião cresceu rapidamente, conquistando quase todo o Arizona, fundando uma capital nas ruínas de Flagstaff. A NCR possui muito pouco território no Arizona em 2281, limitado apenas para Bullhead City e cercanias. Antigo Novo México Caesar diz que todo Novo México pertence a ele, isso pode ser confirmado por vários escravos como Siri. Entretanto, se todo o estado realmente pertence a Legião é desconhecido. A Legião, antes de seus encontros com a NCR, expandiu para o oeste, e continuava a expandir na época em que o Courier conhece Caesar. Siri diz que a Legião saqueou sua cidade em 2278. O assentamento ghoul conhecido como Reservation, construída no local do Laboratório Nacional de Los Alamos, localizado no Novo México. Antigo Colorado Em 2281, a Legião controla todas as porções leste e sul do Colorado e capturou muitos cães nas ruas de Denver, agora conhecida como Dog City. De acordo com o Legatus Lanius, a conquista de Denver foi uma vitória pirrica, devido a fatores como o clima frio, taxas de suprimento escassas, e uma falta de estoque tribal para abastecer sua população de escravos. A campanha brutal e de alto custo deixou uma forte impressão em Lanius e atrasou a expansão da Legião, pelo menos por um tempo. Os Handogs eram de Denver antes de sua assimilição à Legião. A Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste também estava no Colorado, embora o estado da Irmandade (como sugerido em Fallout 3) e a ascensão ao poder da Legião deixam perguntas sobre o estado atual de sua força na região. Localizações conhecidas Antigo Utah * Burham Springs (Van Buren) * Dead Horse Point (Mencionado em Honest Hearts) * Fort Abandon (Van Buren, Mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas) * Fountain Green (Mencionado em Honest Hearts) * Grand Staircase (Mencionado em Honest Hearts) * Great Salt Lake (Mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas, Honest Hearts) * Nephi (Mencionado em conteúdo cortado do Honest Hearts) * Ogden (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas, Honest Hearts, aparece em Van Buren) ** New Canaan (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas, Honest Hearts, Van Buren) ** Jericho (Van Buren) * Ouroboros (Van Buren) * Provo Bay (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) * Rockville (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) * Salt Lake City (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) ** New Jerusalem (Mencionada em Van Buren) * Spanish Fork (Mencionado em Honest Hearts) * Syracuse (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) * The School (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) * Toquerville (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) * Zion Canyon (aparece em Honest Hearts) Former Arizona * Arizona Spillway (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas) * Bloomfield Space Center (Van Buren) * Bullhead City (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide) * Camp Willow (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas) * Deathclaw promontory (Fallout: New Vegas) * Dry Wells (Lonesome Road) * Flagstaff (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide) * The Fort (Fallout: New Vegas) * Grand Canyon (Mencionado em Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas, Aparece em Van Buren) * Lakelurk cove (Fallout: New Vegas) * Legate's Camp (Fallout: New Vegas) * Phoenix (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) * Tibbets Prison (Van Buren) * Two Sun (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas) * Yuma Proving Ground (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas) Antigo Novo México * Malpais (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas) * A Reservation (Van Buren) Antigo Colorado * Black Canyon (Mencionada em Van Buren) * Boulder Dome (Van Buren) * Buena Vista (Fallout Tactics) * Denver (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas, Lonesome Road, aparece em Van Buren) * Maxson bunker (Van Buren) * Mesa Verde (Van Buren) * Nursery (Van Buren) * Rocky Mountain Arsenal (Van Buren) * Twin Mothers (Van Buren, Mencionada em Lonesome Road) * Vault 29 (Van Buren) * Cheyenne Mountain: ** NORAD (Mencionado em Fallout 2) ** Vault 0 (Fallout Tactics) Aparições Partes da Comunidade dos Quatro Estados aparecem Fallout Tactics e Fallout: New Vegas e sua DLC, Honest Hearts. A maioria dos lugares em Van Buren e Fallout d20 ficam na região. Referências en:Four States Commonwealth de:Vier Staaten Commonwealth es:Arizona ru:Четыре Штата (содружество) Categoria:Comunidades dos Estados Unidos